La flor de los Hyuga y el Demonio Uchiha
by capricochan
Summary: Luego de la Gran Guerra, Uchiha Sasuke, quiere seguir su camino solo, sin volver a konoha. por salvar a hinata se ve obligado a volver ¿Se podrán enamorar la flor de los Hyuga Y el demonio Uchiha ? Podrá la flor suavizar al demonio ?.. Romance .. Celos. Hermandad , etc Pesimo summary, es mi primer finc daré lo mejor de mi, Pasen a leer!no se arrepentiran
1. Chapter 1

Todo empezó ese día, la guerra había terminado, y Sasuke se despedía de Naruto, para seguir su camino errante, hasta morir solo, en su propio infierno personal, pero cuando se disponía a irse

Desvió su mirada a una chica que lloraba al ver a su nissan revido y este la abrazaba con emoción

Hmp… estúpido aprovechado, es lo que pensaba antes de que Neji se fuera a reunir con el equipo de la bestia verde de konoha

El trataba de parecer desinteresado, mirando cómo se mecía, su azulado cabello, pero en ese momento, vio a un enemigo sobreviviente, en el punto ciego de Hinata, este le dirigía una cantidad ridícula de shuriken. Sasuke, de inmediato, activo su sharingan

Y sin pensarlo corrió directo a desviar las armas con su katana y utilizar su cuerpo de escudo para el resto de los shuriken

Y antes de desvanecerse lo último que vio fue esos hermosos ojos platas que se encontraban sorprendidos y preocupados

¡Uchiha san!

Me encuentro con mis manos bañadas en sangre, en la última batalla digo que pelearíamos juntos y así lo hicimos, el hizo que me olvidara de Naruto, que peleaba junto a sakura – Chan, pero también me creo, de forma inconsciente, otro gran dolor, con sabor a miel, porque ahora, se realmente lo que es amar. Si porque yo, la que todos creíamos, tenia ojos solo para el sol de konoha, que representa el luminoso día, se enamoró del oscuro y macabro demonio de los Uchiha, representante de la tenebrosa noche, según la creencia popular

Me duele todo el cuerpo, lo último que recuerdo, es lanzarme a proteger a Hinata. Ciento una presencia a mi lado, asique abro lentamente mis ojos y aquí esta ella

No se por qué, pero siento una calidez en mi pecho, al verla apoyada en mi cama, sentir su tranquila respiración y ver sus mejillas ligueramente sonrojadas

Sus azuladas hebras, me recuerdan a mi madre, pero lo que siento por ella, es diferente, me gusta atesorar, sus sonrisas, estar a su lado todo el tiempo, cuándo por accidentes nuestras manos se cruzan y esto último es lo más extraño, ya que yo siempre e aborrecido el contacto físico con las chicas, gracias a mis atolondradas fans y sobre todo, lo más extraño es que cuando cualquier hombre se le acerca, en especial su primo o Naruto me dan una increíbles ganas de golpearlos

No es que nunca me hayan dado ganas de matar al dobe, pero esto es distinto, lo siento real y a la vez infantil y también dolor cuando Hinata favorece a ese usoratonkachi o a su primo antes que a mi hmp…...

¿Uchii ha a san? ¡Uchiha San!

Hinata se abalanzo a abrazar a Sasuke y empezó a sollozar en su pecho: Porque porque lo hiciste, pudiste haber muerto, porque no me avisaste, los hubiésemos detenido

En ese momento sin que Hinata se diera cuenta y quizás ni siquiera Sasuke, este curvaba ligeramente sus labios hacia arriba y le correspondía el abrazo a Hinata

Pensamientos

Eh …. Ahh que he hecho , como me atreví a abrazar a Uchiha san, de esta manera, pero lo más vergonzoso es en la forma que me di cuenta, cuando el paso, sus fuertes brazos por mi cintura y me atrajo a su pecho, fue en ese momento, me percate que mis brazos, estaban enrollados, en su cuello y yo me encontraba prácticamente hincada en la cama , me debo disculpar con el

¡Uchiha san yo lo si i

Cof Cof Cof

Fue en ese momento, que Hinata y Sasuke, se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Tsunade y Naruto, en la habitación

La peli azul se levantó como un resorte de donde estaba, notablemente sonrojada, y a Naruto le pareció, ver un ligero sonrojo, cuando Sasuke desvió la cara.

Hinata con una reverencia saludo a Naruto y a Tsunade


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad

Pdt: Espero esta Historia sea de su agrado…. y Les agradecería un comentario, para saber que tal les parece

¡Uchiha san yo lo si i

Cof Cof Cof

Fue en ese momento, que Hinata y Sasuke, se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Tsunade y Naruto, en la habitación

La peli azul se levantó como un resorte de donde estaba, notablemente sonrojada, y a Naruto le pareció, ver un ligero sonrojo, cuando Sasuke desvió la cara.

Hinata con una reverencia saludo a Naruto y a Tsunade

Capitulo 2 :

Hinata Namikaze Uzumaki

¡Que vergüenza!, mi cara debe estar, más roja que un tomate .Naruto y Tsunade sama

lo más seguro es que estén pensando, que soy una aprovechada, no entiendo como sucedió esto

Hmp.. Maldito Dobe, tenía que llegar, justo ahora, y con la desgraciada vieja y su cara analizaste

Minutos atrás ….

Tsunade iba pensativa caminado por el hospital desde que se encontró la siguente esena

A Kurenai, anko , Kakashi y Gai, apostando, que llegaría primero, el caos de Konoha cuando Naruto fuera Hokahe, La explosión de ira de Hashi y Neji Huyga o el fin de Konoha por la colosal batalla, que por lo que se veía el destino estaba encaprichado en llevarla a cabo.

Por más que le daba vuelta al asunto solo a lo primero e encontraba coherencia , asique se decidio a ir a revisar al Uchiha

Abuela , Abuela, Necesito hablar contigo

(Con una venita palpitante en su ojo ) cuanta veces te he dicho que no me digas ABUELA !

He Lo siento, como esta Sasuke ¿? Detebayo

Ahora me dirijo a ver si despertó

Eh, voy contigo detebayoo!

Camino a la habitación del Uchiha, Tsunade, trataba de entender, porque Sasuke ayudo a Hinata, eso era lo que muchos, de los que sabían lo ocurrido, se preguntaban, era cierto que, en la última etapa de la guerra habían luchado codo a codo. Pero de ahí ¿a que el, Uchiha arriesgara su vida para salvarla?, de Naruto hubiese sido esperable , pero estábamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha, el que mato a su hermano, discípulo de Orochimaru, Criminal rango A, en el libro bingo, intento acabar con konoha y Naruto su mejor amigo. Algo más tendría que haber entremedio de eso

Naruto por otra parte, estaba feliz de que su amigo estuviese, en Konoha nuevamente, aunque le preocupaba, que todavía, no se diera cuenta, de lo que sentía, por Hinata

Y también se sentía, entre los dos, ya que la mayoría de sus amigos, creían que Hinata todavía le profesaba amor a el

Pero lo cierto es que ellos aclararon eso en la guerra

Recuerdos

Hinata chan, necesito hablar contigo

Dime, Naruto kun

Es que es de carácter privado, ¿te parece si vamos a hablar al bosque?

Esta bien vamos

Se veía a una peli azul y un rubio correr hacia el interior del bosque, mientras que desde su punto de partida (zona de enfermería de la alianza Shinobi), se veía a un oji negro y a una peli rosa, recelosos mirando a dicha dirección

Bueno Hinata, yo esto e….

¿Naruto esta nervioso? ¡No será que quiere hablar de lo que sucedió con Pein! Se veía a una Hinata muy sonrojada, mientras Naruto balbuceaba cosas, como: Tú, yo, desde pequeño, única, aceptarme

Fue en ese momento, cuando Hinata, se decidió a hablar.

Naruto, no te atormentes más, yo se que amas a Sakura Chan, no te preocupes por mi, yo ya he entendido lo que es el amor de verdad, con otra persona, aunque creo es unilateral.. Esto ultimo lo digo muy bajito, pasó casi desapercibido, pero para los agudos sentidos del chico Kyubi no, aunque lo dejó pasar por el momento…..

Y de paso descubrí realmente lo que siento por ti, en ese momento los ojos de Hinata brillaron, al igual que cuando se declaró. por primera vez a Naruto, por lo que el chico se empezó a poner nervioso

Yo te amo, eso cierto, pero como a un hermano mayor, que me inspira a salir a delante y que e admirado desde pequeña, aparte de un amigo y compañero, por el que estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida en batalla, ese es el amor que tengo hacia ti, no el de a un hombre, te pido perdón por haber confundido estos sentimientos Naruto kun

Naruto, estaba atónito, antes las palabras de Hinata y pensaba, como pudo ser tan imbécil, al no haberse dado cuenta, de Hinata en su niñez, quizás su infancia hubiese sido mucho más alegre

Hinata estaba muy aliviada, al haber puesto al tanto, de sus reales sentimientos, a Naruto, pero cuando, levanto su cabeza, para mirar que hacia el rubio, este la tomo fuertemente de la cintura , Hinata se sonrojo al instante y estaba a punto de empezar a asustarse cuando el chico, con la mano libre hizo un par de sellos, irreconocibles, para la oji luna, que cerró los ojos por mero instinto, al sentir como era liberada una gran cantidad de chacra

Al abrirlos nuevamente se encontró en un sitio, más que extraño donde había una enorme jaula, que llamo de sobremanera su interés.

¿Naruto que es esto? – Ehh , bueno es bastante complicado, pero se podría decir que en mi interior

En ese momento se escuchó una voz algo siniestra de la jaula -¿ No me presentaras a la señorita mocoso?

Entonces Naruto, como si se tratara de presentar a dos amigos en una tarde primaveral

Digo: Claro detebayo ¡! Ella es Hina chan , Hina Chan el es el Kyubi

Hinata cuando pudo salir de su asombro, con un ligero sonrojo de la manera más cortes digo – Es un placer Kyubi Sama y permítame agradecer la ayuda que nos brinda en la guerra , con una leve reverencia

¡ jajjaja a, Que Dama más educada!

Detebayo! Claro que si, es Hinata, digo Naruto como lo más obvio y agrego maliciosamente, es educada hasta con la cucaracha más insignificante del mundo

Mientras a Hinata le caía una gotita, el Kyubi agrego de forma mordaz

-Por supuesto y de considerar su hermano, hasta a la rata más despreciable

Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de contra atacar

Hinata le recordó, que no tenían mucho tiempo, entonces el Kyubi, hizo aparecer frente a ellos a kushina Y Minato Namikaze

Hinata quien no entendía nada, miro interrogante a Naruto

Madre, Padre, ustedes me dijeron, que cuando encontrara a la chica indicada, para incluirse a la familia, la presentara en este lugar ante ustedes, Minato pensó que había fallado, al interpretar, que Naruto se casaría con la peli rosa, mientras Hinata sudaba frio, pensaba en ese preciso momento que Naruto era un tonto, que no había entendido lo que digo y la había metido en un tremendo lio, para supuestamente no herirla

Se formó un intenso silencio, mientras Kushina analizaba a Hinata y como si fueran una con Naruto

Le digo a Minato, Naruto quiere que aceptemos a la joven, como su hermana, por lo que sería, mi hija adoptiva( con estrellitas en los ojos )

Exacto mamá … Minato pensó que de tal astilla a tal palo, ninguno entendió su intención cuando les explico, que Naruto debía, Presentar a la chica indicada, ante ellos cuando llegase el momento, debió suponer, ese par no vería, la palabra esposa entre líneas

En esa extraña escena donde se veía a Minato y Hinata, con gotitas en la cabeza, a Kushina y Naruto radiantes de felicidad y al Kyubi riéndose siniestramente

Se le fue entregado a Naruto un juego de anillos de compromiso, con los símbolos Namikaze y Uzumaki de parte de Minato y dos pulseras, con similares características de Kushina

Quien explico que al ponerse estas pulseras, quedarían conectados, los cuatro y Ahora Hinata, era una Namikaze Uzumaki y podría usar esos apellidos de forma legal

Se despidieron de una forma muy cariñosa y los dos jóvenes, volvieron al bosque

Hinata chan, ahora nos pondremos nuestras pulseras, Digo Naruto con una gran sonrisa

Naruto kun, creo que esto se lo deberías dar a sakura Chan

Ehh? No , aunque si no te gustan las pulseras, las cambiamos, por los anillos

Que!, No nono, tienes razón deberíamos ponernos las pulseras

Hinata y Naruto después de aquello regresaron a la campaña

Con el sentimiento que realmente eran hermanos. Aunque los que divisaron aquella pulsera, no pensaron igual y curiosamente el Uchiha, armo una pelea descomunal, con Naruto, que sin que nadie se diera, cuenta, termino, con un Sasuke, reclamándole a Naruto por sus excesivas confianzas con cierta Hyuga

Cosa que al rubio, le dejo claro lo que sentía su amigo

Fin recuerdos

Aunque considerara a Sasuke también su Hermano Tenía decidido probar el amor de este Hacia su hermana ,para estar seguro de que este no la dañaría, ya que era su deber cuidarla como un Hermano mayor, se lo Había prometido a su madre. Y los Namikaze Uzumaki, No mienten Detebayo

Y si Sasuke pasaba, el mismo le ayudaría a obtener el amor de la chica, si es que era posible

Al ir los dos rubios en sus propios pensamientos, no se dieron, cuenta que entraron, si tocar a la habitación, o por lómenos Tsunade, que tenía la costumbre, cuando se trataba del hospital …

Y quedaron en shock al ver, a la flor de los Hyuga y al demonio de los Uchiha en esa situación

O por lómenos Tsunade, quien empezaba a entender los comentarios de la gente, sobre, amores pos Guerra y porque el Uchiha se arriesgó tanto y la segunda apuesta de los Jounin

Y la respuesta a la tercera no se hizo esperar

Pues sintió como Naruto se tensaba y en una milésima de segundos estaba con Hinata y miraba desafiante a Sasuke

En acto seguido, el Uchiha llevaba a Hinata Hacia el , por medio de un abrazo posesivo, por la espalda de esta.

La pobre Hokahe estaba absorta ante lo que veía y casi le da un ataque cardiaco, cuando Naruto tomo de la mano a Hinata y le digo a Sasuke, con un tono poco usual en él, aléjate de ella Uchiha ,al simultaneo, que se mostraron las pulseras que llevaban puestas el rubio y la peli azul, estas son con las que se comprometieron los padres de Naruto , pensó la rubia

Hinata al ver lo que sucedía, se separó de los dos Chicos que parecían matarse, con las miradas

Y Como pudo hundida en su vergüenza, le digo a Tsunade que nada era lo que pensaba …

Fin

Este capitulo, me ha salido largo y al mejor un poco latero, pero tiene detalles que serán cruciales


End file.
